


Рокировка

by cherik_and_fassavoy, elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Рокировка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Для Эрика шахматы — война. Для Чарльза шахматы — головоломка, упражнение для его потрясающего ума. Эрик просчитывает игру на пару-тройку ходов вперед. Чарльз, кажется, знает исход партии еще до того, как фигуры расставлены.

Эрик предполагает, что именно из-за того, что Чарльз воспринимает игру как игру, он так любит эти сложные, описанные в учебниках комбинации, темы. Наверняка он учился играть в каком-нибудь кружке в своей элитной школе или с личным учителем, изучал механизмы атаки и защиты, решал классические этюды. Сам Эрик освоил шахматы в редкие часы досуга, которые были для него настоящей пыткой. Эрик никогда не умел выключать голову, и в свободное время машина работала вхолостую. Это сводило с ума. Шахматы же были отличным заменителем реальных битв.

Для Чарльза шахматы — способ расслабиться, для Эрика — возможность не расслабляться ни на секунду.

Любимый маневр Чарльза — гамбит. Название Эрик узнал случайно, запомнив ходы, с которых белые начали партию, а потом найдя описание в одной из книг в Чарльзовой библиотеке. Суть первого увиденного Эриком гамбита (шотландского) проста: белые начинают e2-e4, черные зеркально отвечают и оказываются втянуты в заварушку в центре поля. Белые жертвуют пешкой и получают преимущество на четвертом ходу. Эрик быстро продумал пути контратаки на следующий раз, но неожиданно Чарльз снова скормил ему пешку, изменив линию атаки и снова открыв себе пространство для маневров. Эрик еще несколько раз попытался готовиться к партиям, узнал про королевский гамбит и гамбит Гёринга, испанский гамбит и гамбит слона, а потом плюнул на эти комбинации — к чертовой матери. В реальной жизни все эти хитроумные просчитанные комбинации с принесением жертв совершенно неприменимы. В жизни нужны более четкие шаги, действенные и простые.

Именно поэтому любимым маневром Эрика является прямая рокировка, известная каждому школьнику. Чарльз, конечно же, первое время только дергал уголком рта, когда Эрик брался за короля и тащил его в сторону ладьи, но потом понял — Леншерр точно знает, когда использовать этот простейший прием. И Эрик никогда не промахивается — потому что этот ход, позволяющий укрыть самую важную фигуру на доске, можно проделать лишь раз за всю игру, и он делает его всегда в нужный момент.

Единственный раз, когда Эрик так увлекается завязавшейся борьбой, что забывает о самой важной фигуре, случается не во время шахматной партии. Белый король падает на песок, и Эрик чувствует, что кипящий чугун в венах резко застывает, тянет к земле, вниз, на колени. Именно тогда, когда надо было провести рокировку, он вдруг теряет выдержку и не замечает опасности. Потеря хладнокровия в шахматной партии приводит к проигрышу. На поле боя — к крови и кусочку металла в ладони, к неожиданно тяжелому телу на руках.

Удивительная выходит партия. Чарльз сжимает зубы, Чарльз кривит рот от боли, а Эрику очень хочется объяснить ему, что еще не все потеряно, что они впервые в жизни играют фигурами одного цвета.

Любимый маневр Чарльза — гамбит. И он проводит его в сотый, наверное, раз. Чарльз жертвует, и Эрику хочется выть, потому что вместо пешки на этот раз — он сам, Чарльз Ксавье, умник, многоходовки которого казались Леншерру забавами начитанного мальчика. Но гамбит работает. Как всегда.

Спустя много лет, пытаясь сдвинуть шахматную фигуру и глядя на свои изъеденные, изломанные артритом пальцы, Эрик Леншерр прогоняет в голове ту партию раз за разом, по кругу: e2-e4, e7-e5… Чарльз жертвовал не пешку — Чарльз жертвовал ферзя.

Только теперь Эрик, все это время хранивший глубоко под ключицей обиду на Чарльза и злость на себя самого, понимает — как бы там ни было, гамбит оправдался. Потому что Чарльз всегда знает, чем закончится партия.


End file.
